A very powerful and often used feature of computer systems is the ability to search for content within the system. Many people search for information on the Internet. Many also search in the documents and other digital content on local or confined systems, including federated systems that they use at work, school, etc. When searching the digital content in any environment, people will type in search terms, and those search terms will match certain digital content. An issue with such a search is however that the proper search terms, even if inputted correctly, may bring up irrelevant documents. Further, even if the documents have some relevance, the search may not bring up the documents that are most relevant for that user.
The techniques described herein address these issues.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.